


Ворон.

by хочу_но_не_хочу (vis_autem_non_vis)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Golden Compass (2007)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Experiment, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, Scenes of violence, Thriller, Unhappy Ending, Violence, death of a character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vis_autem_non_vis/pseuds/%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83_%D0%BD%D0%BE_%D0%BD%D0%B5_%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83
Summary: что будет, если запереть ворона в клетке?
Relationships: Severus Snape/Voldemort
Kudos: 2





	Ворон.

**Author's Note:**

> альмы/деймоны моя любовь.

***

— Северус, ты единственный, кто может нам помочь! Только ты можешь втереться ему в доверие..

— Нет, я!.. 

Пальцы сжимаются на шее ворона.

— Ты единственный..

Руки безвольно падают, а воздуха все меньше.

— Х-хорошо..

***

— Том, спаси меня, прошу! 

Губы сжимаются в полоску. Не от разочарования, а от горечи. Шансов нет.

*** 

— А что это за птица? Красивая.

Гарри смотрит на прекрасного ворона в клетке в кабинете директора. Ворон гордо задирает клюв и молчит.

— Да так, безделушка.

***

Пальцы сжимаются.

— Ты должен.

***

— Том, я умираю..

— Но Нагайна не должна была!..

— Том, я...

***

Пальцы сжались.

***

Мёртвый ворон лежит в клетке.

Где-то в Хогвартсе плачет Лорд.


End file.
